


Sunny Delights

by saltybabiez



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Breeding, Corrin loves to use his tongue, Does this count as mpreg?, Dragon!Corrin deserves to have a mouth just like everyone else, Egg Laying, Eggs, Hurt/Comfort, Kaze is the best midwife, M/M, Multi, Oviposition, Praise, a brief handjob, a long af egg fic GET YOUR EGGS HERE, hints of A/B/O dynamics, semi-non canonical dragon anatomy, this is gross but I'm not sorry, urgency and desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltybabiez/pseuds/saltybabiez
Summary: "This is...merely unexpected," Jakob panted as he braced himself against a wall, his panicked breathing causing his tone to waver. A bare hand massaged at the small of his back, "I didn't expect this to happen so quickly."Kaze's eyes narrowed, knowing the butler far too well. Jakob was simply not known for his miscalculations, but blame couldn't be placed upon his shoulders; not even Corrin knew when the eggs would come.





	Sunny Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Eggs! Get your eggs! Fresh and white eggs are here!♥
> 
> I was really into some good dragon fuckin' and it sorta took a turn for the worst. I'm not sorry for this atrocity, I'm just sorry that it's so long lol
> 
> Beta'd by [Meeokie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meeokie/works)

"Jakob - is it the eggs?"

"Yes--"

"Shall I call for Lord Corrin?"

"N-No!  _ Do not _ !"

It was humiliating enough that Kaze had decided to make his presence known. For as long as the ninja had joined their ranks Jakob knew him to lurk in the shadows, watching over Corrin tirelessly. It was unexpected when  _ he _ fell into their lord's focus although both had mused it couldn't be that terribly unheard of as Corrin kept them both awfully close to his breast. It was a possessiveness that was almost unbecoming for such a gentle prince but neither could find it within them to argue against it.

They both belonged to Lord Corrin and were unobtainable by any other.

"This is... merely unexpected," Jakob panted as he braced himself against a wall, his panicked breathing causing his tone to waver. A bare hand massaged at the small of his back, "I didn't expect this to happen so quickly."

Kaze's eyes narrowed, knowing the butler far too well. Jakob was simply not known for his miscalculations, but blame couldn't be placed upon his shoulders; not even Corrin knew when the eggs would come. The situation itself was highly unusual - had this been anyone else, Kaze supposed they wouldn't be quite so calm. Or, as calm as Jakob could be. It came to a head that afternoon when his sharp tongue nearly sent Felicia into tears, snapping at her for every little thing and demanding she act efficient for once lest he have her forcibly removed as a servant and shoved to the front lines of the army.

The first wave of pain that hit caught  him by surprise and all he could see was white; it had taken everything for Jakob not to drop the tray he had been carrying. The taste of blood filled his mouth when he bit back a cry, unwilling to allow himself to appear anyway less than the model butler he had been crafted into. He didn't have the luxury of using pain as an excuse to deliver subpar service. A critically trained eye would have seen even the slightest falter, but Felicia possessed no such skill and Gunter was serving Corrin beyond the Astral Plane. The maid only called after him in confusion when her tasks were changed as he quickly excused himself and left the room.

It was in Jakob's own small room in the servants quarters that Kaze found him, trying desperately to rid himself of his uniform and dropping the articles haphazardly to the floor. His arrival wasn't exactly met with a warm welcome, per usual Jakob was as cold as ever, but there was something in those crystal eyes that expressed how relieved he was to see him. His hands fought against Kaze's who tried to assist in stripping him of his clothes, reaching for buttons that were snug across his gently swollen belly to relieve him of his vest and then shirt.

"What will you have me do?" Kaze questioned, his voice strong but still carried a tone of uncertainty. His eyes flickered up to meet with the other's, a short gasp sounding as he reached out to catch him before the butler's knees could buckle.

"Just...stay." Jakob gave another low groan, one hand still bracing the wall while his other dropped to a thigh. The contractions were only getting stronger and the weight in his lower belly was moving deeper. "I've no idea what is to come."

“Then allow me to assist you getting into bed.”

Kaze tried to gather the butler up into his arms but Jakob resisted.

He pushed away with a shake of his head, “No, n-no. It would be easier to...clean up if I remain right here.”

“You would sacrifice comfort for appearances?”

“Gravity will take its course, it should help better than laying on my back, don’t you agree?”

There was a pause as Kaze eyed the other carefully. Jakob was not willing to bow down to the idea and quickly began shimmying out of his pants. Kaze’s hands slid down the other’s sides, fingers hooking into the band.

"Lord Corrin should be here for this," the ninja insisted while helping the butler out of his slacks. His brow knit with concern when Jakob only shook his head. "Please, allow me to summon him--"

"Lord Corrin has more pressing matters that he should remain focused on, this is simply a burden not worth his attention," Jakob dismissed with a weary sigh. "He is beyond the Astral Plane and--"

"Jakob, battle or no battle, he  _ should _ be here for this."

It wouldn't have made the situation any smoother  as he was sure even Corrin himself wouldn't know what to do, but he was the cause for all of this. Easing their lord through seasonal heats was a task both of them took on, but never had Corrin been so lost in his instincts that he came  _ within _ one of them. It was a panic that had the prince wishing to seek help for Jakob, but the butler refused.

Somehow, this seemed much less mortifying at the time but now he wasn't so sure.

But, Kaze thought, at the very least the prince's presence would have been comforting in itself.

"Hush! If you've no intention on  _ helping _ then you may see yourself out, Kaze,” Jakob snapped, his tone as venomous as ever. “I will not suffer through this along with your unnecessary remarks."

"Very well," Kaze clicked his tongue.

He couldn't outright leave the man to suffer. Not when he had been there from the beginning and was the only other one, aside from their master, who even knew about Jakob's situation.

At the rate pain struck him, Jakob knew this would all be over with before Corrin could return even if Kaze were to leave now. Another wave of pain hit and he clawed at the wall, forcing himself to breathe deeply instead of holding his breath. His whole form quivered as he tried to suppress a groan, simply enduring the contraction as silently as possible.

Kaze watched Jakob's expression twist before crowding in on him. He reached to rest his palm to the butler's lower back and began to knead and rub, trying all he could to help ease the pain. Jakob only took the opportunity to press back into it; Kaze reciprocated by rubbing more firmly. Narrow hips rocked from side to side and his belly tensed again, his body seeming to know what to do before Jakob could even think.

He moaned again and sucked in a breath, afraid of anyone else hearing him. Kaze said nothing; Jakob would do what was most comfortable for him, whether he told the butler to vocalize his agony or not. The embarrassment was written right across the butler's face, a sheen of sweat beginning to form over his flushed cheeks and brow.

" _ Gods! _ "

The first egg in position suddenly dropped and Jakob felt an intense relief of pressure. His knees buckled and Kaze wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing him back up to stand. It was only then that he realized how  _ hot _ Jakob had become, his body lit with pain and perhaps even fever, but the butler was appreciative of the cool sensation of skin-on-skin contact.

"I-I need..."

He grappled for Kaze's hand, panting harder. Jakob squeezed tightly around the ninja's fingers, no longer able to fight back the urge to push as he grit his teeth and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Show me," Kaze returned calmly, still supporting the majority of the other's weight in both arms.

Jakob slowly lowered himself with trembling thighs to a squat, the egg bearing down with no pause. Kaze followed, kneeling at Jakob's side with his arms still wrapped right around him. Once more, Jakob laid a hand against the wall to brace himself while the other stroked and rubbed at his lower belly. He let out a high-pitched hiss of pain as his body tensed up again, spine arching and thighs spreading wider.

Kaze's touch swept up Jakob's chest to push strands of pale hair from out of his face, to which Jakob was much appreciative for. He was reluctant to rely on the ninja for support, but now he found himself with no other choice. Jakob momentarily raised his hand from his belly to his side, squeezing his palm around Kaze's to offer his silent gratitude.

"Kaze..."

His eyes widened and Kaze tensed.

Was it another contraction or the bellowing roar of a beast that caused him to tremble? Jakob wasn't sure. When he managed to look to Kaze for an answer, the ninja was gazing toward a window while holding the butler closer to his chest. Another thunderous cry filled the night air of the fortress and Jakob sucked in another breath.

"Lord Corrin--" Kaze whispered. He had truly returned? Had the battle been won so easily that he could return earlier than expected?

The ground quaked as something incredibly large landed nearby. Jakob reached for Kaze's arm and bit back a cry. Whether or not it truly was Corrin arriving back in the Astral Plane mattered little to him at the moment as the egg dropped further. Kaze continued to act as Jakob's strength, holding him upright with one arm, brow knitting together as a deep frown of concern set into his features.

Another roar reached their ears and both felt an odd wave of relief wash over them. Heat was not the only time Corrin was territorial and mildly agitated, he had been rather overtly protective as of late, but this was unexpected. He was a terrifying presence , Felicia's faint screams of surprise were testimony to that.

"How could he know?" Jakob panted, leaning against Kaze's chest again. He closed his eyes and raised his fingers to thread into his bangs, "He was beyond the portal..."

His weakened state had his thighs trembling even further and Kaze hurried to help him turn around to face each other and kneel rather than remain squatting uncomfortably. A contraction much stronger than the others suddenly caused him to cry out to which Corrin roared back in reply from the distant stairwell. Jakob seized up entirely and Kaze embraced him fully, pulling the butler close to his chest with his face hidden in his neck - quite a sight the prince found them in.

No one had dared trail after Corrin who stood alone in the doorway, half transformed. His eyes were lit and pupils sharp, fangs bared and horns decorated his skull - one claw on the door and nearly crushing it in his grasp.

" _ Jakob _ !"

"M-Milord! Please forgive me! I-I--" Jakob tried to speak, head raised, before he swallowed down another sharp groan. His chest heaved and his pale skin was flushed and glistening with sweat, fingers curling into Kaze's scarf with a vice-like grip.

"Lord Corrin, please..." Kaze continued for him, raising his hand to hold the back of Jakob’s head as fingers threaded into sweat-soaked silver hair. "This was not expected, please do not find fault in him."

" _Jakob_!" Corrin shouted again, bare feet padding across the stone floor to reach his retainers' sides. "Of course I would think nothing of the sort!" He quickly knelt down, eyes widening as his claw grasped Jakob's shoulder. The butler hissed pleasurably but was caught between the desire for more of that cool contact and the shame which made him want to shy away. A quick glance over Jakob caused Corrin's heart to skip a beat; he was positively _radiating_ with energy, the eggs he carried an almost distant thrum that reached his own veins. His nostrils flared in excitement and spoke again, "Jakob, please forgive me. I felt the distress in the back of my mind and rushed here as fast as I could manage. I had no idea that this was to happen either, had I--"

"Do not apologize on my behalf, milord," Jakob responded, as quick as ever even if he was panting for breath. "It was well understood, you were needed at Prince Xander's side. It was a much--mmn!--more important--"

"Hush," the prince spoke, leaning in to nose at his butler's flushed cheek. Something not quite like a whimper lifted into the air between them as Jakob's bare palm lifted, shakily cupping Corrin's face closer to his own. Pain had made him much more bold and though his cheeks burned with humiliation, his desire for his master's touch superseded it all. Kaze watched them both, raising one arm to touch Corrin's back while cradling Jakob with the other.

"I can't remain with you this way for much longer, but are you alright? What can I do for you?" Corrin's claw reached down, feeling over the bulge of Jakob's belly and pressed gently. His chest swelled with some pride, excitement making his eyes burn brighter.

"Nothing, milord," Jakob breathed, a trickle of sweat running from his brow down to his neck. He was not one to force a smile and certainly couldn't manage to make eye contact with Corrin at the moment. But truly, above all else, he _did_ feel absolute comfort in his master’s presence. "You have done more than enough by coming to my side, but I do hope you did not rush from the battle and leave your troops without guidance."

Corrin could only shake his head, unable to resist licking the salt from Jakob's face as he cradled the butler's cheek with one claw. "Xander and Leo will see to it, they're more than capable and will certainly understand."

Jakob's body seized again with another harsh contraction, his body writhing as he felt the width of the egg move through him, finding himself unable to resist pushing again. The sight of such pain caused another deep rumble to reverberate through Corrin, whose claws began to sharpen and fangs elongate. For Jakob's sake he reeled back.

"Milord, he's close," Kaze informed, taking full support of Jakob's weight when Corrin pulled away. When next he blinked their lord had returned to his previous form, wings spreading and tail whipping wildly. His instincts were overpowering the Dragonstone; he had resisted just long enough to reach Jakob's side with  _ some _ sanity.

He rounded both his retainers while an anxious growl rattled their bones. Jakob faced Kaze proper once more, his hands grasping at the ninja's shoulders tightly.

Jakob cried out before he could stop himself and pushed. He leaned into Kaze's chest, huffing out a hard breath as his fingers tentatively reached between his legs. He nearly jumped at the feel of something foreign peeking out - the tip of the first egg, sparkling and dripping with fluid that splattered to the ground between Jakob's feet unceremoniously.

Corrin purred when he suddenly leaned down upon the knuckles of his claws, lower half reaching the floor, and earned a choked cry from Jakob when his snout met with both his fingers and the egg. Corrin nosed right in between Jakob's thighs with no respect to privacy or boundaries, huffing a hot breath upon flushed skin as his nostrils flared while inspecting his butler's labor and the condition of his egg. Kaze eyed his master critically, finding no alarm in the dragon's demeanor. If Corrin was calm then Kaze understood that there was no further reason to worry excessively.

The dragon's jaws parted to allow his tongue to loll out, licking at Jakob's flushed entrance which sent the butler sinking lower to his knees. His eyes rolled upwards as tears finally dripped down his cheeks, a fleeting moment of ecstasy lighting up his body as the prince’s tongue continued to lick and soothe his stretched hole.

" **_Kaze, I must request--_ ** " Corrin began.

"Of course, milord, I’ll catch it," Kaze responded, bouncing Jakob momentarily to support him with only one arm. The butler groaned and clawed at Kaze's shoulders, bowing his head. His bangs fell over his eyes to shield the embarrassment that crept up his neck and face in a deep scarlet color. He bit back a noise when Kaze's fingers stroked around his rim once Corrin's face lifted to lick at his neck, hips bucking involuntarily. Eyebrows lifted as the ninja searched, feeling the way Jakob was stretched by the crowning egg with some curiosity.

Jakob's body suddenly lifted and moaned loudly, pushing with the next contraction. He felt himself spread wider and bit down onto his lower lip; he choked when Kaze scissored his fingers to stroke around his rim even more to help ease the pain. More fluid leaked, dripping terribly, and slickened Kaze's fingers. Only a moment of silence lingered before Jakob's voice left him in a shrill cry when the egg crowned at its widest and with one last push felt it finally drop into Kaze's waiting palm.

"Rest, Jakob, you did well,” Kaze let out the breath he had been holding, “I've got it."

" **_Jakob!_ ** " Corrin called, shaking his head and horns in excitement before craning his face back into his butler's; nosing into his neck and cheek affectionately.

Jakob gave a languid moan in response.

The egg fit almost entirely in the palm of Kaze’s hand and was spherical like a pearl; it reminded him similarly to what Lilith kept close to her. He stared in awe at first, almost unbelieving what he was cradling oh so carefully despite his praise, then looked up to both Corrin and Jakob with further disbelief.

What should he do with it? Kaze noted the shell’s beautiful iridescent shine and held it up for both to see. The prince extended his neck to Kaze's palm, sniffing at the tiny egg. The size of it was underwhelming but any bigger and he would have been concerned. The gentle thrum of energy that it returned to Corrin’s presence made the prince rumble with delight as his tongue ran over its wet shell.

Jakob let out a soft cry of relief and relaxed against the ninja, his first trial passed. He turned only to stare down at the little egg that Kaze held so preciously in his hand.

_ Corrin's _ egg.

It gave him an odd feeling, one Jakob wasn’t sure he enjoyed. So why did his heart hammer so loudly in his chest? His brow knit together and he tentatively reached to touch the egg, fingers shaking.

" **_Fear not, Jakob, I don’t believe it will break. The spirit inside of it is strong_ ** ," Corrin purred, sharp fangs affectionately nipping at the butler’s bare shoulder. Jakob’s eyes widened and he turned to stare back in shock, Kaze’s expression matching.

“M-Milord?” the Hoshidan managed.

" **_Let us leave it simply at that for now. Jakob, please accept my apologies--_ ** "

"We have already visited this multiple times before, milord, such an occurrence was merely an accident," Jakob responded with a small shake of his head. His breath was caught while still trying to process Corrin’s words, “I hold nothing against you.”

Kaze continued to act as Jakob's strength, holding him upright with one arm as he searched for a safe place to nest the egg. The butler's clothes would have to suffice and Jakob only nodded when his shirt was pulled from beside them on the floor. It was makeshift but it would cradle the egg safer than anyplace else they could currently reach.

Another groan caught the attention of both prince and ninja. Jakob didn't have much time to bask in the relief of birthing the first egg. He was spreading his thighs wider upon the need to push again, one hand reaching back between himself to feel for the next egg that started to crown. Corrin was startled at the following rapid succession of eggs that Jakob pushed out; Kaze was quick to catch them all, their shells much smaller than the first and unresponsive to Corrin’s mental call;  _ infertile,  _ he mused with a tinge of sorrow. The butler panted, his eyes partially rolled back. He hugged onto Kaze with all the strength he had, back end still dripping and wet. His stomach had become noticeably flatter, given the five eggs that now laid in their makeshift nest, yet he still wasn't done.

His body rose up with another strong contraction, hips bucking. The last egg was making its way out and Jakob groaned at the width of it, bearing down as hard as he could. He bit down onto his lower lip until he could taste blood and though he was pushing as best as possible the egg seemed intent on taking its time. Such little progress was making him panic though he tried to retain a calm demeanor, Corrin could sense Jakob's heart fluttering with anxiety and leaned his face back down between his mate's wet thighs.

"I-It's large--" Jakob panted, resting his forehead upon Kaze's shoulder. “Much larger than the rest.” He reached back behind himself, fingering at his own entrance as Corrin's snout probed with concern. The very tip of the egg was merely sticking out; it budged no further despite Jakob's strongest efforts. Corrin snorted and his tail whipped again, a deep rumble setting into his chest.

" **_Just stay calm, Jakob. You need to relax, you're too tense._ ** "

"R-Relax, milord?"

The idea seemed absolutely absurd.

Despite Corrin's plea, Jakob was pushing again, gripping to Kaze's shoulders with all the strength in the world. The dragon's tongue at his backside licked around his abused hole, trying to help ease the burn as the egg emerging was spreading him even wider than the first had. His self-discipline to breathe went completely out the window, instead holding his breath and grinding his teeth as he beared down for as long as he could through each contraction.

He nearly cried when something wrapped around his cock and disturbed his concentration.

Kaze's fingers had trailed down Jakob's naked chest, palmed at his belly, and then cupped between the butler's quivering thighs. He stroked up along Jakob's cock before wrapping the entirety of his palm around him, giving him several solid pumps for good measure. It earned the ninja a string of moans and Corrin watched as Jakob's hips rocked out of reflex.

"Perhaps this will help," Kaze breathed against the shell of Jakob's ear, then kissed it. His eyes lifted to meet with the prince’s, "If anything, it may serve as a good distraction."

No one else needed to know the useful advice that Niles passed along to him one night. Orgasms weren't _always_ for pleasure - Kaze had come to learn firsthand how they could also take away the bite of pain and injury.

" _ Kaze _ \--" Jakob panted, arms wrapping around the ninja's shoulders for further support. His eyes were filled once more with tears, completely exhausted and now to be teased was just another layer of torture to suffer through.

"Push when you feel the need," Kaze answered, his smooth palm still gliding up and down the butler's shaft, squeezing with each throb he felt. His thumb played with the slit at the tip, causing Jakob to buck harder. Corrin resumed his licking and probing, greedily lapping between his butler’s taut asscheeks in an effort to assist Kaze in soothing his discomfort. With his master's mouth and Kaze's hand both drawing out pleasure through the pain, Jakob found himself arching even deeper and sinking further to his knees when a final contraction pierced through like lightning.

Kaze caught Jakob up in a distracting, messy kiss while pumping his cock, and with just a little more coaxing the egg finally tapered and pushed out with his orgasm. The butler released something close to a scream, shame and humiliation rising back up to the surface when a rush of fluid flowed out of him to stain the floor. Corrin had caught the egg with his tongue just in time, craning his neck to set it down with the rest of the clutch. He nosed at it with a satisfied purr, pride filling his heart at the faint response he received from it.

However, prince’s attention soon returned to his butler. Corrin lapped at Jakob’s back end to help clean him as best he could, tongue running up the length of his retainer’s inner thigh and up between taut cheeks. Jakob’s frame shuddered in pleasure from Corrin’s added stimulation, gasping and panting after exchanging another kiss with Kaze.

Gently he rolled his head to the side, nestled against Kaze’s neck and jaw as his body was slowly coming down.

" **_Jakob, you were absolutely incredible_ ** ," Corrin praised once he was through, nuzzling his large face into a sweaty neck.

Jakob was melted against Kaze's broad chest, his quivering legs nearly numb. His lips spread into a true smile, followed by an airy laugh, while lifting his hand back up to affectionately cradle one side of Corrin’s head. He turned his face as to nuzzle into one another, tears of exertion trickling down his face.

“Th-Thank you, milord,” he spoke, his voice shaking.

Long, strong arms wound themselves around Jakob’s figure further, pinning him to Kaze’s chest. Corrin nudged his face into his mate’s with a satisfied purr until he turned away to rise up onto his claws. The dragon circled around his pair of retainers while Kaze gathered Jakob and lifted the butler from the ground to carry him off to bed. There was no fight this time - even if there was, Kaze would have stood firm. The floor was no place to rest when a warm bed was readily available.

Jakob surrendered far too easily and allowed himself to be carried off. Kaze eased him down onto mattress after pulling back the sheets. The ninja would have happily tucked him in if Corrin wasn’t insistent on laying the nest of eggs right beside the butler to be kept safe and warm.

Shaking, bare hands reached down to the clutch resting in his shirt. They were such a variety in shape, but all shimmered with a bright iridescence that reminded him of the opal sheen of Corrin's hair. He was fixated - as exhausted as he was, he couldn’t look away while he relaxed against his pillow.

Corrin shook his head and antlers before his tail whipped. He observed his butler carefully for any alarming change but all he could see was the fondness that had overtaken Jakob's usually stoic features. Kaze could see the awe in the other’s expression and finally allowed himself to smile warmly.

The dragon laid his body down beside the bed and extended his neck as to rest his head close to Jakob and their clutch. Kaze eased in under the sheets behind Jakob after removing the majority of his armor, drawing them up closer to them as he spooned the butler for additional comfort.

" **_Rest, Jakob_ ** ," Corrin rumbled, nosing into the butler’s face. " **_You've earned it._ ** ”

"Thank you...milord," Jakob whispered, extending one hand out to sweep down Corrin's snout who responded with a soft trill.

He wouldn't argue for once. Rest was never something he accepted easily - only when ordered would he take any time for himself.   
  
The butler was soon lulled to sleep by the comforting presence of his master and Kaze, warm in his familiar bed, with their eggs safe and resting against him. Their own gentle energy washed over his mind just as soothing as Corrin’s did, putting him entirely at peace.   
  
The pain had been worth it, Jakob thought to himself, if only for the pride he felt radiating off of his lord and master.

And no one, by Nohr or by Hoshido, would take such a precious treasure, be they eggs or pearls, away from Corrin - Jakob would see to that himself.


End file.
